


Surrender

by sparklyfaerie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: “I should put you over my knee for your cheek.” He teases.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.
> 
> I've hit major writer's block with Rays of Spring Sunshine, but chapter 16 is still in the works! Please take this PWP as my apology.
> 
> Tbh, I wanted to try domsuke. I dabbled with it a little with Restraint (which I regret titling that now, since it fits this one way better, but never mind), but this one is a little heavier on it. At least I hope.

She makes the prettiest of pictures, Sasuke thinks as he towers over her. Her shoulders are pressed into the mattress, face turned to the side so she can breathe; he can see the flush that brightens her skin, spreading from her forehead all the way down over her shoulders and covering her chest, her sweat shining in the lamplight.

Her legs shake as he fucks her with his fingers. She squirms against the scarf that binds her hands behind her back, causing her backside to wiggle enticingly in the air. He leans down and _bites_.

She squeaks. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Would you prefer I took them out to spank you?" He asks, voice rumbly and thick with desire as he shoves in three fingers up to the knuckle. Times like this are when he misses his left arm; he doesn't like having to _choose_.

"N-no! Please!" Her hips rock back on his hand as he thumbs at her clit. "Please don't take them out! _Please_!"

"Are you sure?" He presses himself against the back of her left thigh, his clothed arousal hot and pulsing inside his trousers.

"No! Please! _Please_ , I'm so close!" She whines, legs shifting wider as she rocks back against him. He knows she can feel him against her.

His fingers make an obscene sound as he withdraws them from her opening; the residual wetness creates a nice _smack_ as he slaps her ass. A red mark rises on pearly flesh, surrounding the bite mark he left before. "What did I say about coming?"

She nearly sobs into the mattress. "Sasuke-kun, please…"

"What did I _say_ , Sakura?"

"N-no coming until you're i-inside me." She whimpers. "But Sasuke-kun, _please_ —"

He spanks her again, making her yelp and jerk up the bed. "I said _no_ , Sakura."

She shudders as she tries to catch her breath; the air from the fan hits their skin and cools the sweat that covers them, making her shiver. She shifts her backside, and Sasuke grabs at her arms roughly, yanking her up so that she's sitting on her knees. She watches him through wild pink hair over her shoulder as he eases off the bed and strips himself of his trousers and underwear, revealing his arousal to her eyes. They widen as she licks her lips, and he smirks. He is unashamed in his nakedness—he knows Sakura finds him attractive. She has spent many a night tracing the scars on his person with her tongue.

"C'mere." He stands at the edge of the bed and tangles his hand in short pink hair. She shifts to face him and allows him to guide her face down to his cock, hissing as she wraps her lips around him. Her balance is unstable; he holds her up by her hair as she works him, his grip tightening as she moans against his length. " _Shit_ , Sakura. You're so good at this."

And she is. She makes him lose his mind when he's in her mouth. Nothing exists but the wet heat and the gentle scrape of teeth, and the probing tongue that glides over him just the way he likes. His hips buck against her of their own accord, his head tossed back and incoherent sounds spilling from his lips. But then she loses her balance and falls forward, gagging against him and choking. He pushes her back sharply by the shoulder, taking himself out of her mouth as she coughs and splutters. " _Shit_ , you okay?"

"I'm fine." She coughs, eyes watering and voice a little hoarse. "Sorry, I still can't…"

He pushes her back to rest on her thighs, fingers running through her hair gently. She can't take his whole length into his mouth, has never been able to, with her gag reflex being too sensitive. Usually she compensates with her hands, but with the way they're retrained at the moment, he can't really fault her for falling forward.

"It's okay. You need a sec?"

"No, I'm fine." She grins up at him. "You want me to continue, or…?"

His eyes darken again, and he's back in the moment. "No. I want you back on your knees for me."

She obeys, returning to her initial position. Ass high in the air, his hand smooths over it as he settles behind her.

He contemplates the picture she makes for a moment. She's watching him from where her face is smushed against the mattress, turned to the side to look at him over her shoulder. He raises an eyebrow at her. "Something I can do for you, Sakura?"

She wiggles her ass at him, grinning. "I can think of a few things."

He hums for a moment before rearing back and spanking her again. She yelps and jerks, laugher mixed in with her surprise. "I should put you over my knee for your cheek." He teases, fingers trailing softly over the reddened flesh.

"Do you promise?" She breathes, voice honeyed with desire.

"Not right now." He moves his hand to his cock, hot and throbbing and desperately in need of attention. "Next time."

He lines himself up with her entrance, pressing the tip inside before releasing himself and pushing her thighs further apart. His hips snap forward to fill her to the hilt and she cries out, cheek rubbing against the sheets as he fucks her at a steady pace. She squeezes mindlessly around him, nonsense spilling from her lips as his arm wraps around her hip and finds her clit again. The slickness against his fingers makes him jerk and drape himself against her back, tracing what he can reach of her spine with his tongue. She cries out softly as he kneads and pinches at her clit, his cock hot and twitching inside of her.

She comes with a hoarse moan, her entire body spasming. Her back arches like a cat as her thighs try to press together, her arms jerking against the scarf. They both know she could break out of it in a heartbeat if she wanted to. But she doesn't. She enjoys surrendering to him too much. If he's honest, he likes it too; he likes to bend her to his will and have his way with her. Having her willingly at his mercy is enticing in a way he can't quite describe.

His hand leaves her clit and he rears back onto his thighs, wrapping his arm around her waist and hauling her up with him. Her fingertips twitch against his skin as she bounces forward with the next thrust, whimpering at the onslaught of sensation.

His hand comes up to her clavicle to steady her. His fingers keep well clear of her neck, but his thumb and index finger press into the hollow of her shoulders as he leans forward and traces his tongue behind her ear. She tastes of sweat, short hair tickling his nose as he lavishes the column of her throat with attention.

His name is a broken mantra on her lips as he bites down on her shoulder, hips snapping upward mercilessly as he chases release. He grunts against her skin as he feels it approach, white hot ecstasy overcoming him in waves as he spasms inside of her. His breath leaves him as his wetness spills within, and his grip slackens.

She falls forward with an _oof_ , and he swears as he catches his breath. "Shit, sorry."

"It's okay." She pants. "Bed's soft. Didn't hurt."

Sluggishly, he pulls out and reaches forward to untie her wrists. She rolls over when she's freed, and he doesn't fight her when she reaches for him.

His head rests against her shoulder when they settle, fingers playing lightly with the hand resting on her stomach. He can feel her other one carding through his hair. "You okay?" He asks dazedly, watching the flush recede from her skin as their breathing returns to normal and their skin cools. He draws her hand to his face and kisses the red mark on her wrist.

She hums in the affirmative. "It was good."

He noses at her shoulder. "Good."

She giggles at him. "Are you falling asleep on me, now?"

He huffs. "No. Don't laugh at me." He says petulantly.

"And what if I do?" She asks, pressing her face into his hair. The hand he holds disentangles itself from his grasp and begins to trace over his shoulder.

He nips at her shoulder, making her yelp in surprise. "I already promised to put you over my knee." He points out. "Stop fishing."

She laughs heartily and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Okay, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate your feedback!


End file.
